Question: To visit her grandmother, Nadia takes a scooter 14.69 kilometers and a train 6.67 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 47.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Nadia's journey in total?
To find the total distance Nadia travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Nadia travels 21.36 kilometers in total.